Despedida
by yue-chan
Summary: Quando o amanhã não existe, tudo o que resta é dizer adeus hoje. Mascarado's POV.


N/A: Eu não me considero uma fã de Bakugan, pra começo de conversa. Também não acompanhei a primeira temporada com muito afinco, por isso é bem capaz que hajam alguns furos gigantescos na trama. De qualquer forma, essa fic se passa na véspera da batalha entre Dan e o Mascarado.

**AVISO:** Essa fic é YAOI/LEMON! Ou seja: relacionamento garoto x garoto E cenas de sexo. É, eu sei que o gênero não é muito popular por aqui, mas esse é o meu estilo, fazer o quê?

Here we go...

Despedida

O dia mal começou e a barulhenta humanidade já segue seu fluxo, tomando as ruas numa massa dos mais variados sons. Na calçada, são passos apressados contra o concreto e conversas temperadas pelo 'bom humor' matinal. Na estrada, são buzinas, freios e xingamentos, vez ou outra o som estridente dos pneus cortando o asfalto. Acho que ouvi uma batida, mas não me importo. Porque deveria? Para eles é só mais um dia.

Quisera eu que para mim fosse o mesmo.

Infelizmente, meu papel já fora cumprido. Destino, ironia ou conspiração, nenhum desses nomes faria diferença agora. Ainda que planejado ou não, estava feito. Eu não tinha mais serventia.

E, daqui há algumas horas, não teria mais nada.

Como um quarto escuro que se ilumina, logo eu também teria meu fim, condenado como as sombras que um dia reinaram. Meu corpo deixará de ser meu – se é que de fato o fora um dia – e meu pequeno espelho de gelo se partirá, me impedindo de ver o mundo exterior. Eu deixarei de existir. Deixarei de vigiar aquele que, para mim, sempre foi o mais importante. Anjo de brisa e tempestade que há tempos tento roubar o coração.

Porque é isso que sou. Um ladrão. Uma sombra. Eu pego o que quero e escondo, para que ninguém mais alcance. De meus tesouros ninguém sabe, ninguém viu. E isso é bom. Na verdade, é a melhor de minhas habilidades. Porque assim eu sei que ninguém encontrará meus tesouros. Ninguém irá usá-los contra mim. Ninguém irá tomá-los de mim.

Mas eu não posso fazer isso com ele. Sei que não. Ainda que meu maior desejo seja trancá-lo numa redoma de vidro e admirá-lo pela eternidade, protegendo-o do mundo e seus habitantes tão cruéis, meu anjo precisa de espaço para abrir as asas e voar. Não importa quão bela seja a gaiola, se eu o prender ele morrerá.

E, por mais que seja difícil admitir, nem mesmo esta é uma opção válida. Não mais. De que adiantaria prende-lo se não ficarei por perto? Sem meus cuidados a mais perfeita gaiola não passaria de uma prisão qualquer, condenada a ser fria e escura como todas as outras.

Condenada a ser seu túmulo.

E eu não posso fazer isso. Não com ele. Faria com qualquer outro sem o mínimo de remorso, com certo prazer até, dependendo de quem fosse. Mas nunca com ele. Não sei porque, e há muito desisti de entender. Talvez eu tenha perdido o que me restava de sanidade. Talvez tenha recuperado algo que sequer percebi que faltava.

Pode até ser que eu me arrependa de tudo isso no final.

Mas o fato é que pela primeira vez me alegra ser sombra. Me alegra poder roubar e esconder. Porque meu anjo – embora tecnicamente ele não saiba que é meu – precisa de cuidados. Não aquelas frases feitas que todo o mundo usa, da mãe preocupada aos estranhos na rua. Cuidados de verdade.

Cuidados que só uma sombra pode oferecer.

Vento pode fazer os olhos se fecharem, mas não é capaz de afastar a escuridão. Por isso nenhum dos outros percebe. Nem mesmo Dan – embora ele se gabe ininterruptamente sobre a amizade de vocês – consegue enxergar. Como poderiam? Para eles você é o forte, o sério. Aquele que, embora nem sempre no melhor dos humores está sempre lá. Brisa ou furacão, não importa. Sempre existe vento.

Porém, como tudo neste mundo, também há um ponto fraco. E não me refiro a uma falha em seus músculos bem esculpidos, nem em sua mente afiada, por vezes fria. Nem mesmo a atenção que sua face angelical – e, para os desavisados, afeminada – consegue atrair é um real problema.

Tal qual o ninja que foi treinado para ser, nada se revela na superfície.

E é justamente por isso que você precisa de mim. Porque as sombras penetram em cada fresta. Elas vão fundo e descobrem todos os segredos. Luz quer cegar. Fogo tenta queimar e esquecer. Mas sombra sabe. Sombra sempre sabe.

K'so! Se eu ao menos tivesse mais tempo! Se eu conseguisse roubar e esconder mais uma vez!

Você me aceitaria?

Se eu roubasse sua tristeza...

Se eu escondesse seu medo...

Haveria uma chance? Nós dois...?

Balanço a cabeça com força, tentando expulsar tais pensamentos. De que adianta agora? Estou partindo! Deixando o mundo que sequer deveria habitar! Mesmo que fosse possível, que teria a lhe oferecer que não as poucas horas que me restam? Nada! Nada além de dor e decepção.

Porque eu sei que perderei minha última batalha.

Você não merece ser abandonado outra vez.

Por isso sigo este caminho. Para me despedir educadamente, como o conhecido que se faz de amigo. Não irei lhe surpreender como os outros – e isto inclui a verdadeira dona deste corpo. Você merece um aviso. Ainda que não me considere nada além de um inimigo, você conhece meu segredo e o manterá até o derradeiro fim. E é essa natureza honrada que me força a vir lhe dar adeus, mesmo sabendo que só estarei piorando as coisas.

Meus pés finalmente me levam onde quero chegar. Salto, passando por muros, câmeras e armadilhas sem sequer ser notado. Faço jus ao que sou uma última vez, seguindo sorrateiro até meu anjo. Dias e mais dias de observação gravaram em minha mente sua rotina. Não há para onde correr, nem onde se esconder.

Nos meus últimos momentos, você é meu.

Entro por uma pequena janela, pousando em silêncio no corredor, exatamente antes da sala de meditação. A abro e entro, pronto para me esconder em algum canto escuro e esperar você chegar.

Será que você sabe quantas vezes fiz isso? Como costumava me esconder pela casa, apenas para observá-lo fazer o que quer que fosse? Gostava especialmente de vê-lo treinar. Parecias sempre tão forte, invencível.

Em contraste com as noites que passava no telhado, era tão fácil fingir que não precisavas de mim nessas horas.

Cruzo o amplo porém vazio salão, rumando para meu esconderijo favorito. Ali eu ficaria longe de seus olhos, além de ter tempo para por os pensamentos em ordem.

- Chegou cedo hoje.

Paro, completamente congelado pelo sussurro que chega até mim com a delicadeza de uma brisa. Todo o controle que me resta é usado para manter a boca fechada – tarefa que me pareceu mais árdua do que nunca – não sobrando nenhum para impedir meus olhos de se arregalarem – fato pelo qual agradeço ter de usar uma máscara – k'so! Como raios você sai do MEU esconderijo assim? Era para EU te surpreender, não o contrário!

Mas meu pequeno ataque de pânico não o impede de continuar vindo até mim, um mínimo sorriso em seus lábios.

- Veio até aqui para não dizer nada? – aquela voz suave ecoa pela sala novamente, desta vez numa leve provocação. Kisama! Você sabe o quanto eu gostaria de te dizer? Como eu queria esclarecer as coisas antes de sumir da sua vida de vez? Raios! Eu lhe daria todas as palavras do dicionário se eu me lembrasse delas!

Seu sorriso desaparece, morto por meu silêncio. Decepção brilha furtiva em seus olhos por um ínfimo instante, antes de se esconder atrás da costumeira calma que todos vêem. Me atrevo a dizer que teria deixado passar, caso não estivesse tão acostumado com suas reações.

- Adeus.

Pisco. Eu realmente disse isso?

Pelos olhos castanhos que agora me encaram arregalados eu diria que sim.

K'so!

Você suspira, parecendo mais cansado do que quando acabava de treinar. Tenho vontade de lhe abraçar e confortar, mas do que adiantaria? Não posso lhe dar esperança. Seria cruel demais.

- Porque? – a pergunta chega num sussurro tristonho, como um último suspiro de outono.

- Alice não precisa mais de mim. – era verdade não era? Ela estava pronta para assumir meu lugar, representando as trevas. Mesmo que ela nunca fosse lhe entender, ou mesmo fazer por você o que tanto imploravas em silêncio, eu não tinha escolha que não me afastar e ceder o lugar.

- Acha que ela está pronta?

- Acho. – Não_._

Meu anjo desvia o olhar de meu rosto para algum ponto atrás de mim. Tal como nas batalhas de Bakugan, eu sei que ele está pensando, tentando encontrar alguma saída para nossa incomum situação. Mas não há. Acredite, eu tentei.

Seus lábios se partem novamente, mas eu já sei o que ele vai perguntar. Se ela está realmente preparada. Se não será o elo fraco dos guerreiros. Você sabe que a protegerá se necessário for, mas quer ter certeza que ela conseguirá sobreviver, se você falhar, não é? Hn. Estrategista até o fim.

Quem me dera...

- E se... – a voz oscilante me tira de meus pensamentos. Não preciso de dois segundos para perceber que nunca lhe ouvira tão hesitante ou frágil – E se eu precisar de você?

Pela segunda vez naquela manhã, me vejo totalmente sem ação. Como pode? Eu sobrevivi as mais difíceis batalhas! Me defendi dos inimigos mais hostis! Como raios você me desarma tão fácil?

- Dan vai vencer e Alice representará Treva. Os guerreiros estarão completos. – sei que não adianta explicar a situação, mas me pego fazendo isso antes que possa me impedir.

Eu também sei que nenhum de nós dois gostou de ouvir o que acabei de dizer.

- E o que isso faz de você? – os olhos castanhos enfim voltam a me encarar, parecendo saber exatamente onde meus olhos estão. Sinto um arrepio se formando, mas o contenho.

- Uma sombra, nada mais. – por algum motivo, a definição me incomoda. Porquê não posso ser mais? Porque tem de ser Alice?

Porque tenho de morrer?

- Então seja uma.

A simplicidade da resposta me faz piscar, confuso com a súbita aceitação. Há algo por trás da docilidade de suas palavras. Como numa batalha, você tenta me envolver com sua estratégia, me reduzindo a um reles fantoche entre seus cordames de ar.

Mas do que me vale ser cuidadoso agora?

O famigerado sorriso chega aos meus lábios pela primeira vez em toda a conversa. Você me dá as costas mas eu fico parado. Eu sei o que você quer. Mas quero ouvir em voz alta.

E você não me desaponta.

- Seja a minha sombra. – você pede ainda de costas, sem arriscar virar o rosto e me encarar. Não o culpo. Não sei se conseguiria agir com seus olhos sobre mim, queimando os meus mesmo sobre a máscara.

Venço a pequena distância que nos separava no mais profundo silêncio. Meus braços se movem, me parecendo lentos e desengonçados demais, mas o objetivo é alcançado e logo eles se cruzam sobre seu peito, me permitindo sentir o calor de suas costas contra mim.

Afinal, eu era uma sombra, não? E sombras ficam atrás.

Subo uma das mãos para seu rosto, o virando devagar. Nossos olhos se encontram por um instante antes de se fecharem, guardando toda tristeza e medo. Enterrando fundo a insegurança.

Porque nossos lábios se encontraram, fazendo todo o resto deixar de existir.

Porém, este era o adeus. Mesmo que seu calor apagasse qualquer preocupação, me aquecendo como nunca julguei possível, ainda assim era a última vez. Por mais perfeito que fosse, não bastaria. Não agora que sabia como se sentia.

Acaricio seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos, logo descendo para o pescoço. Minha outra mão se apossa de sua cintura, querendo mais contato. Parte de mim diz para parar e me afastar antes que seja tarde, mas ignoro. Estava cansado de ser racional.

Em meus últimos momentos, só o que queria era sentir pela primeira vez...

Te sinto arrepiar em meus braços, pressionando o corpo ainda mais contra o meu. Sua mão cobre a minha em sua cintura, apertando firme, encorajando. Dedos exploram meu rosto, roçando a pele com cuidado. Suspiro, rompendo o beijo na esperança de sentir mais de seus toques.

É quando você toca a máscara e me vejo saltando para longe.

Os minutos passam, pesados pelo silêncio que os envolve. Meu coração de acelerado passa a um leve murmúrio, ameaçando morrer enquanto continuo parado, encarando suas costas sem saber o que fazer. Pedir não seria justo, mas muitas coisas não o eram. Ainda assim, qual seria o limite? Onde traçar a linha do inaceitável?

- Você não pode, não é? – sua voz chega a meus ouvidos, me parecendo cansada e velha demais para um garoto.

- Sombras não tem rosto. – mal posso ouvir minha própria voz. Meu coração parece diminuir seu ritmo a cada batida, me dando a certeza de que morrerei em breve – Se eu tirar...ela tomará o controle.

Te vejo assentir lentamente, um suspiro conformado deixando seus lábios. Acho que enfim encontrei seu limite, não? Depois de tantos erros, eis que chego ao único que não consegue aceitar. K'so! Como queria ser capaz de culpá-lo agora. Condená-lo por me dar essas sensações caóticas e desenfreadas. Mas eu sei que não posso. Talvez sequer possa culpar a mim mesmo.

Porque eu não posso dar o que me pede.

E porque, no fundo, eu jamais poderia pedir-lhe...Não seria justo. Como poderia ter-te em essência se lhe abandonaria depois sem sequer um rosto para se lembrar?

Tsc. O limite, sem dúvida. Hora de desenhar a linha.

Hora de dizer adeus enquanto meu anjo ainda tem asas.

- Adeus. – sussurro, esperando que esta fosse a última vez que usaria tal palavra. Queria bani-la de meu dicionário e lábios. Destruí-la com minhas próprias mãos para que nunca, mas nunca mais lhe ferisse.

Mas eu era apenas uma sombra. Que poderia fazer?

Lhe dou as costas. A dor é tão intensa que meus passos oscilam. Ainda assim, me recuso a parar ou olhar para trás. Não há mais nada. Nenhuma migalha a me manter preso a este mundo. Atrás de mim, apenas dor. À frente, uma pena perpétua de vazio e escuridão.

Qual era pior?

Saber faria alguma diferença?

Uma brisa sopra de lugar algum, passando por meus ombros e ondulando meus cabelos. Mas não é isso que me faz parar, ficando tenso como nenhuma batalha até então me deixara. Não. O que faz meu fraco coração falhar são os braços que parecem vir junto com a brisa, e que agora me envolvem, quentes e firmes e protetores, num reflexo do que eu fora instantes atrás.

E, assim como eu, eles também pedem em silêncio. Eles também desejam...

- Vento pode levar embora ou trazer de volta. – você sussurra em meu ouvido, sua voz rouca tentando esconder a dificuldade com que diz tais palavras. – Depende do que desejar.

- O que desejo não posso ter.

- Nem pelo tempo que lhe resta? – você rebate meus argumentos tão fácil...me trás de volta sem o menor dos esforços...mas não é justo com você. Vais sofrer, meu anjo, sei que vai.

Não sei se lhe dei uma resposta. Só sei que me deixei ficar naquele abraço, aproveitando cada segundo do prazer que jamais deveria ser meu. Lamentando o que jamais conseguiria lhe dar.

Porém, desistir nunca foi algo fácil, certo?

- A escolha é minha.

Uma frase. Tão simples. Tão sincera. Era verdade, não era? Porque eu morreria. Deixaria de existir, condenando minhas lembranças e a mim mesmo ao vazio. Mas você continuaria aqui, vivendo em seu cruel, injusto e belo mundo. Você se lembraria de mim.

Naquele segundo, eu finalmente percebi que parte de mim sempre viveria em ti. Que você não esqueceria. Você não soltaria. Guardarias minha existência em suas mãos por toda a eternidade e além, na esperança de que um dia nos reencontrasse-mos.

Era triste. Era belo.

Era meu anjo.

Sendo assim, como poderia negar-lhe seu primeiro e último pedido?

Minhas mãos procuraram as suas. Meu corpo se juntou ao teu. Nossos olhos se encontraram, selando a silenciosa promessa. O resto se desfez, abandonado como as roupas. Nos deixamos ir ao chão com sorrisos cúmplices, achando que sabíamos onde estávamos nos metendo. Talvez.

Os minutos que se passaram foram os mais eternos de minha curta existência. Cada segundo foi como voltar a vida, de novo e de novo, tão intenso que tenho certeza que teria desmaiado, não fosse as árduas batalhas que suportara até então. Eu sabia que jamais teria tempo o bastante para sentir seu corpo por completo mas tentei. Provei de cada centímetro de sua pele que pude alcançar, acariciei cada curva, cada músculo, tomei seus lábios o mais que pude. Você retribuía da mesma forma, numa mistura desesperada de braços e pernas, dentes e língua e lábios. Marcava tanto quanto era marcado, numa provocação sem fim que não fazia nada que não aumentar o desejo de me entregar.

Gritos, gemidos, arfares. Meus, seus, nossos. Nada mais se distinguia. O mundo deixara de existir, condenado a uma reles e desbotada lembrança no fundo de nossas mentes, abandonado para apodrecer junto da razão. Não sabia se tocava ou era tocado. Só sabia que você estava em meus braços, indefeso como eu estava nos seus. Naquele momento, isso me bastou. Depois de uma longa jornada, estava enfim completo.

Pelo menos até você parar o que fazia e me olhar nos olhos. Nossa respiração era ofegante. Nossas faces, coradas e suadas. Estávamos ambos enlouquecidos de prazer, desejosos em aprender um com o outro o que ninguém até então nos ensinara. Mesmo assim você se conteve, estudando meu rosto por um longo momento.

- Te machuquei? – minha voz sai oscilante mas não me importo. Não adiantava mais disfarçar nada. Ergui a mão, tirando os fios negros do caminho e lhe acariciando a face com cuidado. Eu sentia o gosto de teu sangue em meus lábios mas tinha certeza que você também provara do meu, então o que poderia ter dado errado?

Para o meu desespero, você não responde. Apenas se acomoda melhor no chão duro, ficando de costas para mim. Suas pernas abrem e seu quadril se eleva, me expondo o ponto mais íntimo de seu corpo. Você continua me encarando silenciosamente, desta vez por cima do ombro, tentando ver se eu entendera seu pedido.

Mas eu também não precisava de palavras. Não agora.

Me posicionei e lhe tomei, no ritmo mais lento e carinhoso que consegui. Ainda assim, doía. Seus olhos continuavam enevoados, entregues as sensações que descobríamos, mas seu corpo tencionava, tentando me expulsar. Você não estava pronto. Porém, não tínhamos mais tempo. Por mais que me doesse, não poderia sugerir algo melhor.

Porque eu sabia que você não me possuiria. Ou melhor, você sabia que eu não cederia. Não sobre isso. Não ainda. Mas eu seria perdoado uma última vez.

Entrei por completo e não pude evitar gemer, extasiado com o calor e a força que me envolviam. Você também gemeu, longo e sofrido, o corpo parecendo tencionar ainda mais. Fiquei parado, na esperança que relaxasse, e beijei-lhe a nuca.

Foi quando notei a falha crítica daquela posição.

Toquei seu rosto, querendo vira-lo para mim, mas não parecia certo. Algo parecia lhe puxar para baixo, te condenando a olhar o chão, enquanto eu mesmo temia desabar sobre ti. Não, alguma coisa não estava certa. Sai de você, tentando raciocinar o bastante para resolver a situação. Ouvir seu gemido ante a perda não ajudou.

- O que foi? – sua voz é trêmula, com um toque bem escondido de dor. Sorrio, escondendo minha angústia talvez tão bem quanto, ajoelhando no chão duro e frio. Analisei teu corpo por trás da máscara como se fosse a primeira vez que nos encontrávamos, na esperança de achar o que estava errado.

Mas você parecia um passo a minha frente. De novo.

- Queria me beijar, não é? – seus lábios se movem lentamente e logo me vejo hipnotizado. Meu anjo vem até mim, seu corpo suado e marcado por mordidas e arranhões um símbolo de decadência e erotismo. Seus olhos calmos e confiantes como se nada daquilo fosse novidade.

Mas era. Para nós dois. Tanto que não entendi quando pôs meus joelhos entre os seus, ajoelhando – e quase caindo – de meu colo. Você também parecia confuso, sem saber ao certo como me guiar. Porém, o tempo continuava a correr, nos negando a chance de aprender.

Foi com tristeza que percebi que nossa primeira vez não seria perfeita. Longe disso. E esse seria um dos poucos erros do qual me arrependeria pela eternidade, caso me fosse dada tal chance.

Enquanto me perdia num súbito momento racional, você se desesperava em meu colo, incomodado com nossos corpos parados e o tempo que nos escorria pelos dedos. Não sei se por lógica ou por instinto, mas sua mão acabou na minha, guiando meus dedos até sua fenda, seus olhos me implorando em silêncio. Sem pensar, te segurei pelo quadril, tentando lhe encaixar as cegas. Pelo seu gemido abafado, consegui.

Uma pena que não consegui ser mais gentil. Entretanto, no fundo eu sabia que não faria diferença. Que, de alguma forma, eu estaria fadado a lhe ferir, hoje mais do que nunca. Só me restava rezar para que considerasse a dor tão necessária quanto eu.

Tomei seus lábios e nossos corpos começaram a se mover, um ritmo lento e cadenciado se instalando. Seus gemidos morriam em minha boca, arrepiando cada pêlo de meu corpo. A mais bela música não fazia juz a sua voz e logo tudo o que eu queria era ouvir mais e mais e... e...

Algo explodiu, num desejo louco de ir cada vez mais fundo. Eu sabia que estava condenado mas algo queimava em mim, gritando que, se eu fosse fundo o suficiente...se eu lhe tocasse onde ninguém mais alcançasse... de alguma forma eu teria uma marca, algo físico para comprovar que existi.

Não importava que outros viessem depois de mim, meu anjo estaria marcado. Bastava que me esforçasse agora.

Mordo seu pescoço, abafando o gemido que me rasga o peito. Mas eu ouço o seu. Você grita, seus lábios formando uma palavra que não entendo, mas que ecoa em mim como um chamado. Amo a palavra no mesmo instante, sentindo que algo em seu significado era precioso. Único.

Era o que você me dava em troca daqueles momentos de prazer, e era só pra mim. Isso me bastava.

Fechei os olhos.

_- X -_

O vento soprava frio, bagunçando ainda mais meus cabelos quando cheguei ao telhado. Suspiro, o vendo a minha frente e de costas pra mim, a cascata negra ondulando com leveza e elegância, tais quais as asas de um pássaro.

Porém, não importava a beleza da cena, nada mudaria nosso trágico fim.

Me aproximo, mantendo os olhos fixos em suas costas. Não queria olhar o céu e ser recebido por estrelas. Não queria tomar como luar a luz que delicadamente lhe envolvia. Porque, assim que o fizesse, a realidade voltaria com força total, esmagando o sonho e gravando em minha pele os minutos que restavam.

- Já está fugindo de mim? – provoco num sussurro, lhe abraçando por trás com cuidado. Havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes havíamos nos entregado e não queria ferir seu corpo ainda mais.

- Quer que eu fuja? – você rebate, pousando as mãos sobre as minhas e deitando contra meu toque. Suspiro, escondendo o rosto em seus cabelos e me deliciando com o perfume. A carta pesa em meu bolso mas não quero usá-la. Ainda não.

Entretanto, há algo mais em meu bolso. Algo que devo usar agora antes que perca a oportunidade. Mesmo sabendo que será meu último gesto, você o merece e muito mais.

Liberto uma de minhas mãos de seu toque, usando-a para pegar o pequeno embrulho e lhe entregar. Não preciso olhar em seus olhos para ver a surpresa mas mesmo assim você se vira, fazendo questão de me mostrar toda a surpresa que meu gesto despertou.

- Abra. – sussurro, ansioso por ver sua próxima reação, mas também preocupado com as migalhas que nos restavam. Eu precisava saber como você receberia meu pequeno presente.

Seus dedos desfazem o laço com facilidade e logo um cordão de prata jaz na palma de sua mão. Seus olhos sobem para meu rosto por um instante, me perguntando onde eu queria chegar com aquilo, quando a luz que ainda recuso admitir luar faz o pingente brilhar.

Olhos castanhos se arregalam, os lábios inchados se partindo, na esperança de produzir algum som. Mas nada acontece. Continuamos em silêncio, sem saber como seguir a partir daí. Porque eu sabia que poderia dar errado. Sabia que você poderia imaginar algo além, coleira a ser posta em seu pescoço pela eternidade.

Sabia que você escolheria ser livre a compartilhar de minha pena de vazio e solidão.

Minha boca se abre, porém eu também não sou capaz de produzir som algum. Eu não sei como explicar, apenas sei que meu tempo agoniza. Eu tenho que partir. Não é uma escolha. Nunca foi!

Solto seu corpo, tentando não parecer tão hesitante quanto me sentia. Dou-lhe as costas, desejando cair do telhado e acabar com todo o show de uma vez, mesmo sabendo que não seria capaz. Afinal, eu tinha uma função a cumprir, não? O coração poderia ter dominado as últimas horas, mas a razão enfim voltara, pronta para assumir o controle mais uma vez.

K'so! Porque o mundo parece estar sempre contra mim? Nunca contei meu lado da história, mas parece ser decisão unânime que tudo é culpa minha! Eu não pedi pra existir!

Só que nada disso me impede de continuar me afastando, saindo do alcance do único que jamais me aceitara. Nada vai impedir. Ninguém vai lutar por mim. Estou quase certo de que sou amado, mas nem mesmo tal sentimento pode me salvar agora.

Suspiro. O telhado havia acabado, não tinha mais como adiar. Pego a carta em meu bolso, a encarando por um instante. Tantos lugares...porque não pude conhecê-los? Porque meu anjo sempre ficou para trás? Estava prestes a abandonar tudo e erguer a carta quando sua voz cortou o ar, chamando-me novamente daquela forma estranha e especial. Viro o rosto.

O pacote vem em minha direção, tão parecido que por um momento acho que está me devolvendo o presente que lhe dera. Porém, desta vez a fita é púrpura, não branca, e este detalhe parece congelar o mundo ao meu redor. Não sei como ainda tive capacidade para pegar o pequeno embrulho e o abrir, só sei que, quando aquela corrente de prata tocou minhas mãos, o pingente brilhando tímido sobre o luar, tive certeza de que algo em meu fatídico destino mudou.

Nossos olhos se encontraram e você me sorriu, pequeno e sincero. Pôs o cordão que lhe dera segundos antes, ostentando com confiança e orgulho o pequeno e mais que bem feito símbolo do vento. Foi quando eu soube que você o usaria mesmo depois que eu partisse. Poderia esconde-lo, protegendo-o em silêncio de tudo e todos assim como tentava proteger seus amigos, mas ninguém lhe convenceria a se desfazer de nosso enlace. Porque era isso que representava, não? Um enlace delicado, que parecia equilibrar-se entre força e fragilidade, nos mantendo unidos pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Não seria uma coleira ou uma corrente, mas um sinal de esperança.

Sorri, pondo a carta de lado para colocar o meu cordão, deixando que visse o pequeno e mais que bem feito símbolo das trevas. Coincidência? Talvez. Mas não cabia a mim julgar então, que importância teria?

Seus olhos me chamam, cientes que a hora chegara mas desejando em silêncio que, um dia, nos reencontrasse-mos. E eu acreditei. Não importava o quão improvável parecesse, eu acreditei de corpo e alma. Por isso, quando finalmente ergui a carta portal, fiz algo mais. Algo que nós dois merecíamos, nem que por um breve instante.

Em meu último segundo, tirei a máscara e lhe sorri sincero. Não sei se conseguiste me ver, ou mesmo se Alice reivindicará esta lembrança. Só sei que ouvi um sussurro, e isto me bastou.

_Ja ne, Yami._

_- X -_

Bom, é isso. Espero não ter traumatizado ninguém. E, antes que eu me esqueça:

_Ja ne_ - até logo, usado de forma informal.

_Yami_ - escuridão.

Sei que fica meio forçado, mas ficar chamando o macarado de, bom, Mascarado é algo que simplesmente não desce pela minha garganta. -.-'

Até a próxima. o/


End file.
